


Study Buddies

by LostMyWit



Series: Arijon short fics [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Meetings, History Class, Sort Of, Study Date, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostMyWit/pseuds/LostMyWit
Summary: The kid was cute. Younger than her, but cute. He’d probably be even cuter if she saw him at some other time than the eight A.M. history lecture she was T.A. for. She hadn’t caught his name yet.In which Arianne helps Jon with a project and things escalate from there.





	Study Buddies

The kid was cute. Younger than her, but cute. He’d probably be even cuter if she saw him at some other time than the eight A.M. history lecture she was T.A. for. She hadn’t caught his name yet.

Mystery man had dark wavy hair and five o’clock stubble. He was on the short side, but still definitely fit. He was normally attentive during the lecture, but he sometimes came in looking tired. One time last week, she’d seen him set his jaw, dump a Red Bull can into his coffee cup and mutter “I’m going to die,” before chugging it. That had been an amusing morning.

She finally did figure out his name about half way through the term when he came up to her after class. She’d been packing up her things when he spoke up.

“Uh, hi, you’re Arianne, right?” He asked.

She nodded. “Yeah, what’s up?”

He wrung his hands together. It was easy to tell he was uncomfortable for some reason or another. “The professor, he said you could give some good sources for that paper on Muslim Spain?”

“Yeah, I did a term paper on that a few years back,” she shouldered her bag. “Come on, I’ll take you to the library and show you some.”

He looked surprised. He’d probably just been expecting her to write down a few websites. “Yeah, okay,” He offered his hand. “I’m Jon, by the way.”

She took his hand and shook it. “Nice to meet you, Jon. Let’s go learn about Al-Andalus.”

  
Arianne was able to find a few good books, but the best sources were out, so she’d insisted that he come back to her place to look at her copies. She wasn’t exactly sure what had happened next. One moment, she was gushing over the Great Mosque of Cordoba, the next they were making out on her bed and getting each other’s shirts off.

“So can I borrow those books?” He asked between kisses.

“Nope,” she nibbled his ear and placed her palm on his chest. “Those books are special to me. You’ll have to come back here to use them.”

“Any chance you’ll help me with the paper?” His hands went back to unhook her bra.

“Jon, you do this right, I’ll give you all the help on that paper you want.”

  
Jon ended up coming over for the books quite often. And Arianne gave him plenty of help.

**Author's Note:**

> I like this one. I think I’ll do more in this sandbox. Maybe them at a party or a no sex until homework is done smutty short. I’m still taking prompts, but I’ve got two ideas for slightly longer one-shots that are about the same in terms of how far along they are development wise, so I thought I’d do a vote. See the comments for more info on that.
> 
> Feedback and criticism apreciated as always. Thanks for reading!


End file.
